


kill all your friends (five-letter words)

by talking_tina



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Guilt, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talking_tina/pseuds/talking_tina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how many times he washed his hands, how many times he rubbed them raw, how many times he scratched under his nails, he simply couldn’t get it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kill all your friends (five-letter words)

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so, first and foremost, i think it's very important to note that i haven't been active in the naruto fandom in YEARS, let alone written any fic. so this is a work that's been sitting in my writing folder for going on four years now, and i only just got around to cleaning stuff out yesterday and today. so if it's terribly outdated or no longer sensible/applicable to canon, or if it seems very different than the writing style in some of my more recent works, that is why.
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoy this little blurb.
> 
> disclaimer: i don't own naruto or any of its characters. no copyright infringement intended.

 

It was a five letter word. It was the color red.

 

And was driving Sasuke _mad_.

 

No matter how many times he washed his hands, how many times he rubbed them raw, how many times he scratched under his nails, he simply _couldn’t get it out._

He bit his lip as he walked over to the bridge his team normally met at, unconsciously scratching under his thumb nail with his index finger as he walked. It was a sunny day—nothing like the day he…

 

_Shut up,_ he told himself, _don’t remind yourself_.

 

However, images of eerily empty soft gray eyes and blood soaked clothes still managed to sneak past his boundaries he so hastily put up around his mind, still managed to manifest themselves in his head, still _haunted_ him.

 

Just like the blood under his nails.

 

He growled and forced himself to stop scratching under his nail, forced himself to try to forget those gray eyes, that mist headband, that blood-coated kunai. However, his finger twitched, itching to simply get that godforsaken _blood_ _off._

 

He sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets in a fruitless attempt to stop the temptation. He felt the temperature grow a degree warmer as he stepped out of the shade of the trees and out onto the bridge, into the sun. He sighed, leaning against the rail, and tilted his head back, closing his eyes. He soaked in the sun’s warmth as he waited for Sakura to come

 

His finger twitched.

 

His thoughts turned dark after a while—images of those gray eyes still haunted him. Beneath his pockets, his fists were clenched, knuckles bone white. A drop of sweat rolled off his temple and down his cheek. _Why?_ He asked himself, _Why do I keep thinking about that? You don’t even know him, God damn it, why the hell does it bother you so much?_

 

“Sasuke. Relax.”

 

His pale eyelids flew open and he jumped, whipping around to see Kakashi, not late for the first time, hands in his pockets. He simply stood there, mere meters away, staring at him.

 

“Wha—” Sasuke began, before sighing. “You’re here early,” he noted.

 

“I am,” Kakashi said lightly. Sasuke’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance. “But you are too. I asked you to come at eight o’clock. It’s seven thirty.”

 

Sasuke didn’t reply, but simply turned away, ebony bangs swaying.

 

“Why did you come half an hour early if you knew I wouldn’t be here for at least another hour?”

 

“I couldn’t sleep,” Sasuke deadpanned.

 

Kakashi tilted his head slightly to the right. “And why is that?”

“I dunno. Nerves. I woke up at four this morning and couldn’t get back to sleep.” Sasuke lied.

 

“ _Nerves_ , huh?” Kakashi teased.

 

“Yeah,” he replied coolly.

 

“And that’s why you’re scratching off your nail?”

 

Sasuke’s eyes widened, and he glanced down. He was indeed scratching under his nails again.

 

“I—how is that relevant?”

 

“Sasuke. You just had your first kill last week. I know it’s bothering you. You’ve been acting different lately.”

 

Sasuke sighed. “Yeah. I know.”

 

“I know it bugs you. You’ve never been a killer, and I don’t think you ever will. Don’t worry, Sasuke. You’re nothing like your brother.”

 

Sasuke’s eyes widened and he turned back to Kakashi. “But—!” he began, before Kakashi placed a finger over his lips and shushed him.

 

“Sasuke, you’re my student. You’re like my kid. I know you better than you think, okay?”

“But—okay,” Sasuke sighed, defeated. Kakashi smiled before ruffling his hair, which Sasuke attempted to duck out of, smirking.

 

“That’s more like it,” Kakashi said, smiling.

 

FIVE YEARS LATER

 

Sasuke panted heavily, his katana blade impaling Kakashi through the chest. Sweat beaded on his skin, his breath came out in heaves, his limbs ached and burned, wounds stung, rain-soaked hair stuck to his skin. Sasuke watched as dark red spotted on Kakashi’s navy blue mask as he coughed up blood. The blood slowly soaked into Kakashi’s shirt, into his vest where the slim blade sliced through his left lung. The coldness of the air and the rain nipped at both their skin; however, for Kakashi, it was nothing compared to the unbelievable _pain_ (burning, stinging, _aching_ ) that burned in his chest.

 

Sasuke’s blood red eyes faded back to coal black as he stared into his ex-sensei’s own eyes, one red, and one gray. ( _Those soft gray eyes…_ )

 

“Sensei,” he murmured.

 

Nothing but the sound of both their panting (one steady, one strangled) and the sound of the rain hitting tree leaves was heard for several seconds

 

“Don’t worry, Sasuke,” Kakashi whispered, his voice strangled, “You’re nothing like your brother,”

 

Sasuke breath caught as the memory came rushing back to him

_“Sasuke. You just had your first kill last week. I know it’s bothering you. You’ve been acting different lately.”_

_Sasuke sighed. “Yeah. I know.”_

_“I know it bugs you. You’ve never been a killer, and I don’t think you ever will. Don’t worry, Sasuke. You’re nothing like your brother.”_

 

And then he stopped breathing.

 

Sasuke watched as the light went out in his eyes and his chest stilled.

 

Kakashi Hatake was dead.

 

He stood still for several seconds before he pulled out his katana, disgusted by the noise it made as it pulled out of his flesh and Kakashi crumpled to the ground.

 

He absently dropped his sword and looked down at his shaking hands, covered in blood and rain, and he _knew_.

 

No matter how many times he washed his hands, how many times he rubbed them raw, how many times he scratched under his nails, he simply _couldn’t get it out._


End file.
